Sweet Mountain
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A planet full of sweets and sweet based machinery as far as the eye can see... Sweet Mountain is so fluffy you could almost taste the sweetness as soon as you step into it. Don't worry, though, the place has a giant hamburger tower to help salt down the sweetness. Isn't it sweet that such a sweet place like the Sweet Mountain exists? It's so... sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Mountain  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Ahh, Sweet Mountain... is there anything sweeter?

* * *

Sweet Mountain is so sweet it could make you explode from how innocently tasty it was. Of course, it also had several of Dr. Eggman's nefarious machinery present, but the actual planet itself was so fluffy, you could easily find yourself lost in its sweet wonders.

"Ooh, I _love_ this place," Amy Rose exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, looking at all the actual sweets present as she licked her lips.

Sonic The Hedgehog chuckled as he placed his right hand on Amy's shoulder. "Careful now, Ames. Don't let your stomach think for you. Remember the last time that happened?"

Amy frowned as she turned to Sonic, holding her hands together as she shook her head. "Oh, but Sonic! I wanna have some of these yummy treats! I can feel my tummy rumbling!"

Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog both exchanged odd glances with each other as they had their arms crossed.

"Amy, calm down. This place is fake, anyway." Shadow commented as he tapped his right foot.

Amy groaned as she began rubbing her grumbling stomach. "Oh, I'm so hungry I could eat the missiles that are being fired right at us!"

"Amy, that's a little-" Silver commented as he then noticed the missiles, blasting then with his green psychic blasts, sighing as he shook his head. "Phew... that was too close."

"Was it, Silver? Was it _really?_" Amy commented as she placed her hands behind her back.

Silver sheepishly shrugged as Sonic and Shadow sighed, the group taking in the beautiful view of the Sweet Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm... Eggman sure picked quite a spot for his machine factory." Rouge The Bat commented with a smile as she held her hands together. "But that doesn't matter. What I'm here for is something better..."

"Like ice cream?" Cream The Rabbit exclaimed as she popped up above Rouge's head, both of her hands on her face.

Rouge gawked as she took a step back, surprised by Cream's appearance. "_Agh!_ What are you doing here?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I'm here to watch the sledge races!" Cream giggled as she took out a vanilla frosted cupcake, munching down on it as she licked her lips. "It always gets me in the mood for sweets!"

Rouge smiled as she patted Cream on the head. "Well that's great, Cream, but if you excuse me, I got more important matters on my hands..." She then flapped her bat wings as she flew around the entire Sweet Mountain, getting a great look at the sweet haven as she scouted the area for priceless jewels.

Cream shrugged as she headed to the audience seating to watch the sledge race that was about to begin, merrily humming along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, am I famished!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she placed her hands on her grumbling stomach, frowning as she glanced at it. "I wanna have something in my rumbling tummy!"

Silver The Hedgehog had his arms wrapped around the back of his head as he walked alongside Amy in the Sweet Mountain. "You sure seem to be hungry whenever we come to food based areas. Is it just me?"

"It's not just you," Amy commented above her growling belly as she sighed, closing her eyes. "Oh I just wanna munch on all the sweets here! The artificial sugar snacks, the yummy snack based rides, the wonderfully giant hamburger tower..."

"...Hamburger tower?" Silver stated in confusion as he looked up, his eyes widening to see the giant hamburger tower that Amy mentioned. "Whoa! It's bigger than it looks!"

"Well of course, silly!" Amy exclaimed as she tugged on Silver with both of her hands. "That's what you expect from a giant tower based on a hamburger!"

"Should we go to it?" Silver asked, being tugged to it by Amy, who was anxious to visit it in an attempt of satisfying her hunger. "_Gah!_ Amy, don't pull me too hard!"

"Can't talk, gotta have some of that delicious hamburger!" Amy exclaimed as she panted, her eyes widening with the lust for food as she stuck her tongue out, going faster than usual as Silver was dragged behind him, the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs heading into the hamburger tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Mountain was full of sweets, but one thing that no one would expect was all of the machinery present in the background. Namely for a place that was high above the swirly pink, puffy clouds that was completely sweet, it was unexpected to have a bunch of robotics present.

"Man, does this place make me hungry!" Cream The Rabbit giggled as she felt her stomach rumble, munching on the vanilla frosting of the soft, sugary ground.

Amy Rose burped loudly as she was stuffing herself with yummy chocolate chip cookies that were in a mud pit, of which said mud pit was entirely chocolate and caramel. "No lie! This is pretty much heaven!"

Blaze The Cat shook her head in amazement as she watched Amy and Cream pig themselves out. "How can you admittedly eat like this? Don't you have no shame?"

"Oh come on, Blaze." Silver The Hedgehog commented as he was munching on a maple syrup covered waffle, wrapping his right arm around Blaze. "They just appreciate how tasty this place is. You should too, it's delicious!"

Blaze murmured as she began hearing her stomach grumble, holding her hands together as she slightly blushed. "Well, I guess when you put it like that, there's no arguing." She then bent down, grabbing a piece of gingerbread as she began chowing down on it, enjoying the Sweet Mountain's sweets alongside the other anthropomorphic mammals.


	5. Chapter 5

"I do love all the sweets here!" Cream The Rabbit admitted as she stuffed the vanilla icing into her mouth, munching down on it. "It's so nice and smooth, like me!"

"_Crickey!_ You're not kidding, kid!" Marine The Raccoon admitted as she was stuffing herself in the spongecake. "This stuff is good!'

"Excuse me," E-123 Omega asked in his robotic voice as he stood in front of Cream and Marine, slowly moving his giant mecha arms around. "Can you direct me to a couple of yellow worthless consumer models? They abducted Agent Rouge and Silver."

Marine stood up, swallowing the spongecake she had in her mouth as she clapped her hands together and she turned eastward, pointing in that direction. "Blimey! Those robotic egg blokes went that a-way, Mr. Omega!"

"Your patronize is well appreciated. Thank you." Omega stated as he began hovering again, heading directly to the east as he followed the signal he had on Rouge.

Cream placed her hands on her face as she shook her head, surprised by Omega's plight. "Gosh, Ms. Marine, do you think Omega will be able to get Ms. Rouge and Mr. Silver back?"

Marine laughed as she patted Cream on the back with her right hand, her left hand on her hip. "Sleuth! Of course he will, laddie!" She chuckled as she nodded her head, watching Omega disappear in the distance. "That Omega be one robot of a different kind, ya! A robot with a mission!"


	6. Chapter 6

"This place is too damn sweet for." Shadow grumbled as he had his arms crossed together. "I don't like it."

Rouge simply shook her head as she wrapped her right arm around Shadow, rolling her left hand around. "Oh come on, Shad, what's so bad about a fluffy mountain of sweets?"

"It's too sickengly sweet, that's what is bad about this stupid place!" Shadow barked back as he pushed Rouge off of him, growling as he headed northward. "I know the doctor is a fan of having innocent things taken over by his ruthless machines, but this place crosses the line! It's far too sweet!"

Shadow kept on walking when suddenly a giant piece of strawberry shortcake fell right on top of him, with Rouge chuckling as she placed her hands on her face. Shadow groaned as he popped out of the cake, looking around to see Amy and Cream gorging down on the cake, with Shadow trying to squeeze out before being accidentally eaten. Rouge couldn't help but laugh as Shadow screamed for help, with Amy and Cream accidentally munching on his limbs as they were determined to eat the entire strawberry shortcake.


	7. Chapter 7

"...So, where is that special jewel that you want?" Shadow asked Rouge as they were sitting on the soft, yellow spongecake.

Rouge chuckled as she held her hands together. "Oh, it's on the tallest cake mountain this side of-"

Without hearing anymore of Rouge's comment, Shadow used Chaos Control, teleporting to the tallest cake mountain in the Sweet Mountain, finding an extremely bright, pink colored jewel and one lone yellow Egg Pawn with a chef's hat on.

"Congratulations. You have reached the highest peak in the Sweet Mountain," The Egg Pawn stated as he waved his kitchen utensil around. "Unfortunately, no one ever returns from here."

"And why not, dare I ask?" Shadow commented as he approached the Egg Pawn.

Shadow then opened his eyes as he glanced down, seeing his feet stick to the pancake batter. He then looked up, to see a giant pancake monster dripping pancake batter out of its mouth, with the Egg Pawn hiding behind the lollipops.

"Because the pancake monster won't let 'em." The Egg Pawn commented.

Shadow attempted to use Chaos Control again, but the pancake monster spat out more pancake batter, completely covering Shadow in it as the pancake monster bellowed loudly. Shadow tried to move, but the sticky substance of pancake batter was too much as he slowly began sinking in it, with the Egg Pawn not bothering to help him out.

Meanwhile, back down on the main pathway of the Sweet Mountain, Rouge sighed as she munched on some spongecake, waiting for Shadow to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was going fine, sweet, and dandy in the Sweet Mountain... except for one thing. One particular thing that was not sweet at all.

"Oh my gosh!" Cream The Rabbit exclaimed in fright as she had her hands on her face, trembling as she whimpered. "A floating shopping list! _Ahhh!_"

Indeed, it was a piece of paper with the words 'Milk', 'Eggs', and 'Cheese' printed on it, causing Cream to run away as the floating shopping list chased after her. Amy Rose and Rouge The Bat, who were both enjoying the cupcakes, watched as Cream zipped past them, seeing the floating shopping list as well. They screamed as they dropped their cupcakes, running after Cream as the frightened girls pushed several Egg Pawns to the side, knocking them down as the floating shopping list chased them all around the Sweet Mountain.

"Cheese! Run for your life!" Cream shouted to her Chao, Cheese, as she and the other two girls ran past him.

Cheese squinted as he had no idea what was going on, looking at the floating shopping list and gasping to see his name. He then screamed as he followed the girls, the floating shopping list resuming its chase.


End file.
